A Thousand Years
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Kurt tells Blaine just how much he loves me through song. One shot and song fic


**AN: I just started watching Glee and immediately fell in love with Blaine and Kurt and when I saw a spoiler of them possibly breaking up, I knew I had to write something that would stop me from thinking the worst.**

**So this is my take on them getting back together.**

Walking through the halls of McKinley High, Blaine Anderson wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl back into bed.

He kept telling himself that he did the right thing, ending it with Kurt, but the more he thought about it, the more he regretted his decision. Every time he either talked to Finn or Rachel, they always told him Kurt wasn't doing well at all and that broke his heart.

Pulling out his phone, Blaine looked at his background photo. It was a picture of him and Kurt at the prom, just holding onto each other and smiling.

Blinking away the unshed tears, the teen took a deep breath and tried to stop the tears from falling, but just like every other time, the tears kept falling.

Opening up his locker, Blaine quickly wiped his eyes and tried to fix his appearance, however nothing helped. He was still a mess and no matter what he did, he still missed Kurt with his whole heart.

Closing the door, Blaine turned around and spotted Artie approaching him with a big smile on his face.

" I need you to come down to the auditorium for a second."

Giving his friend a small smile, Blaine slouched his shoulders.

" Can this wait until tomorrow Artie? All I want to do right now is go home and sleep."

Knowing how much his friend was hurting, Artie gave him another big smile.

" Trust me you really need to get to the auditorium and I promise you wont regret it….and it might even lift your spirits."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine nodded his head and followed Artie to the auditorium.

When they got to the room, Blaine turned around and faced Artie.

" Ok I'm here….so what's going on?"

" Just go down to the first row and sit down please."

Still wondering what was going on, Blaine slouched in his seat and tried not to pay attention, when suddenly he heard a voice. Not just any voice, it was a voice that belonged to his only love Kurt.

Looking at the other guys reaction, Artie gave a thumbs up to New Direction then he quietly left the two love birds alone.

" _Heart beats fast_

_Color and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love_ _when I'm afraid_

_To fall, watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love for a thousand more._

Blaine couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it. Walking out on the stage was Kurt with a microphone in one hand and a dozen red roses in the other hand. Smiling through the unshed tears, Blaine knew Kurt still loved him.

" _Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has to come to his_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought _

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more._

While a little background music started playing, Kurt walked down the stairs and placed the roses on the seat, next to his boyfriend, then took hold of Blaine's hands and they started dancing.

" Didn't I tell you once I'm never going to say goodbye to you."

Laughing through the tears, Blaine held onto Kurt as tight as he could, while the love of his life continued singing to him.

" _One step closer, one step closer._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more."_

Once the song ended, Blaine pulled Kurt's lips towards him and they kissed. A kiss that represented their love for one another and told them that no matter how far apart they are, they would always find away back to one another


End file.
